


New Group Created

by StewedSpice



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Ponds is Sir Not Appearing In This Fic But Is Responsible For All Of This, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewedSpice/pseuds/StewedSpice
Summary: Ponds is taking steps to remedy his Generals lack of a social life. Someone will have regrets but it won't be Ponds!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	New Group Created

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lovely comment on the Old Spice Windu chatfic which made me want to write a sequel. I immediately got distracted and wrote this instead.

**_Mace Windu_ ** **created a new Group.**

**_Mace Windu_ ** **added** **_Plo Koon, Depa Billaba, Luminara Unduli, Shaak Ti._ **

**_Mace Windu_ ** **renamed the Group to** **_Boss Bitches United._ **

**_Mace Windu_ ** **changed his name to** **_Gale Force._ **

**_Mace Windu_ ** **changed** **_Plo Koon_ ** **to** **_Big Daddy._ **

**_Mace Windu_ ** **changed** **_Shaak Ti_ ** **to** **_Mama Mythosaur._ **

**_Mace Windu_ ** **changed** **_Luminara Unduli_ ** **to** **_Lightbulb._ **

**_Mace Windu_ ** **changed** **_Depa Billaba_ ** **to** **_The Sensible One._ **

**The Sensible One:** Mace? Did you get a head injury again?

**Mama Mythosaur:** Why aren't I the Sensible One?

**Gale Force:** Knock Knock

**Big Daddy:** Who's there?

**Lightbulb:** Oh not  _ again _

**Gale Force:** Bananas

**Big Daddy:** Bananas who?

**Gale Force:** Knock knock

**Big Daddy:** Who's there?

**Gale Force:** Bananas 

**Mama Mythosaur:** Mace? Are you? Lagging? 

**Big Daddy:** Bananas who?

**Gale Force:** Knock knock

**Big Daddy:** Who's there?

**Gale Force:** Bananas 

**Lightbulb: @Mama Mythosaur** he's not lagging, he thinks he's funny

**Big Daddy:** Bananas who?

**Gale Force:** Knock Knock

**The Sensible One:** Mace I swear, I will come over there

**Big Daddy:** Who's there?

**Gale Force:** Oranges

**The Sensible One:** Plo stop encouraging him!!!

**Big Daddy:** Oranges who?

**Big Daddy:** But I love knock knock jokes!

**Gale Force:** Orange you glad I didn't say bananas?

**Gale Force:** And kriff the lot of you, I'm hilarious 

**Gale Force: @The Sensible One** Bring Caleb and Grey! We can have family dinner!

**Big Daddy:** 🤣🤣

**Mama Mythosaur:** 🙈🙉😬

**The Sensible One:** Do you know what you just made me do???? 

**The Sensible One:** I just had to set the count back to ZERO!!!!!

**The Sensible One:** I'D GOTTEN A WHOLE MONTH MACE!!!

**Gale Force:** You're welcome. The last month must have been dreadful without my sparkling wit.

**Lightbulb:** Did you seriously make a group chat just to tell us a bad knock knock joke??

**Gale Force:** No Ponds made the chat. He thinks I need to talk to people about non war stuff more.

**Mama Mythosaur:** And the first thing you did was tell the worst possible knock knock joke. Why am I not surprised? You two are one as bad as the other.

**Gale Force: @The Sensible One** Ponds told me to tell you to tell Grey to unmute the Clone Commander chat. Apparently he's missing out on "top tier memes"

**Lightbulb:** Well at least Ponds has good taste in group names.

**_Lightbulb_ ** **added** **_Agen Kolar_ ** **to the chat**

**Gale Force:** And he likes my jokes! Unlike  _ some people  _

**The Sensible One:** That poor man. His first exposure to humour and it's  _ you. _

**The Sensible One:** And Grey says he's not going back until he gets guarantees of no more bad poetry.

**_Agen Kolar_ ** **changed his name to** **_The Sanest Of Them All_ **

**Gale Force:** Why did Depas math book look so sad?

**Gale Force:** Because of all the problems in it!!

**_The Sensible One_ ** **changed their name to** **_It's Been Zero Days_ **

**It's Been Zero Days:** I'm So Done

**Gale Force:** Hi So Done, I'm Dad

**Big Daddy:** Hi So Done, I'm Dad

**It's Been Zero Days:** I want this chat log entered as evidence of the mitigating circumstances behind my Fall.

**Lightbulb:** Seconded

**Mama Mythosaur:** They're not  _ that  _ bad

**It's Been Zero Days:** I have attained the rank of Master. I sit on the Council.

I am raising a Padawan.  _ And he still won't stop the dad jokes!!!  _ 😤😡

**Gale Force:** Did you really think I'd stop?

**It's Been Zero Days:** There's a kriffing war on!!!!

**Gale Force:** Language!

**Big Daddy:** Language!

**Mama Mythosaur:** Language!

**Mama Mythosaur:** If becoming Master of the Order didn't stop him, did you really think a war would??

**It's Been Zero Days:** STOP RUINING MY DREAMS!!!!

**Gale Force:** A three legged dog walks into a bar. Guess what he says to the bartender?

**Lightbulb:** Mace no

**Gale Force:** He says "I'm looking for the man who shot my paw"

**Gale Force: @Lightbulb** Mace yes

**Big Daddy:** Why did the AgriCorp Jedi win an award?

**Mama Mythosaur:** Plo no!!

**Big Daddy:** They were outstanding in their field.

**Big Daddy: @Mama Mythosaur** Plo yes!!

**The Sanest Of Them All:** @ **Gale Force** do you remember that joke I told you before about my spine?

**The Sanest Of Them All:** It was about a weak back!

**Gale Force:** Why are elevator jokes so classic and good?

**Gale Force:** Because they work on many levels. 

**Gale Force: @The Sanest Of Them All** 🤣🤣🤣

**Big Daddy:** What did the caf report to Judicial?

**Big Daddy:** A mugging. 

**It's Been Zero Days:** You're all the worst.

**Gale Force:** What did the fish say when they hit a wall?

**Lightbulb:** !!!!

**Gale Force:** Dam.

**Big Daddy:** Wanna hear a joke about flimsiwork?

**Big Daddy:** Nevermind, it's tearable.

**The Sanest Of Them All:** What happens when Yodas speeded breaks down?

**The Sanest Of Them All:** It gets toad.

**Mama Mythosaur:** If a child refuses to sleep during naptime, are they resisting a rest?

**Lightbulb:** SHAAK!!! 

**It's Been Zero Days:** You were supposed to be on our side!!

**Mama Mythosaur:** If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

**Mama Mythosaur:** And I'm trying to raise several million clone children. I get my entertainment where I can.

**Gale Force:** It's inappropriate to tell a Dad Joke if you're not a dad.

**Big Daddy:** It's a faux pa.

**Mama Mythosaur:** When does a joke become a Dad Joke?

**Mama Mythosaur:** When it becomes apparent. 

**_Several people are typing…._ **


End file.
